Alien Encounter of the Torchwood Kind
by Temeraire101
Summary: A normal day at Torchwood 3 turns upside down as an alien spaceship crashes in a nearby park. But who is this alien, and why is he here? Join Jack and the team as they attempt to find out, and get this alien home. Contains OC's, don't like, don't read. Suck at summaries, but please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood

It had been a relatively normal day- well as normal as any day could be at Torchwood 3. There hadn't been any rift activity; no weevils, no creepy aliens, just the team and some paper work that they'd finally managed to get done.

So, all in all, they should have expected something to change that.

"Guys, pack your stuff! There's been a report of a U.F.O. crash landing in the park," Jack yelled, already pulling on his military coat.

"And it was only five more minutes until I got to leave," Owen sighed, spinning around in his chair.

"Do we know what landed yet?" Tosh asked, grabbing her bag.

"Nope. The ship didn't have any identifiable markings, so we don't know where it's from, if it's a friendly, or if it's just out to destroy the world."

"That's cheerful," Owen griped. Jack just glared at him.

"Just try to be careful, okay?"

…

Renza coughed as he sat up in the cockpit. Smoke billowed around him from the controls, and part of the hull was dented in around his feet and head.

"_Keep moving_," he whispered to himself. With a groan, he unbuckled his harness and slid out of the pilots' seat. He started making his way to the back of the ship, his legs wobbling beneath him as they got used to the new gravity levels. When he arrived, he pressed a button, opening a door and causing a ramp to slide gown to the grass below.

"The air is lighter here," Renza murmured, walking down the ramp.

Renza, as you might have guessed by now, was an alien. He looked human enough-he looked like a child, about twelve or thirteen. He was wearing a light green tunic and brown pants, with a dark green robe around him that swayed softly in the breeze. He had luminous white hair and bright blue eyes, but this wasn't entirely unexplainable, as kids are known to dye their hair unusual colors and wear contacts to be "trendy." The only thing that gave away was his freckles.

They looked like small crystals glued to his face, but were you to take a closer look, you would find them naturally occurring on his skin. When he moved his head left and right they shimmered in the moonlight, seeming to make his skin glow.

As Renza finally reached the bottom of the ramp, he looked around at where he was. Doing so, he immediately felt guilty. His ship appeared to have crashed in some sort of park, and it had uprooted a bunch of trees and grass, as well as creating a giant crater. He sighed, wondering what he was supposed to do about that.

While Renza was puzzling on what to do, a crowd started to gather. What Renza didn't know was that he'd landed in one of the worse parts of the park. It was the place gangs came to make drug deals or have turf wars. It was a place you avoided at night unless you wanted to be mugged of all your possessions. And let's just say that crashing a spaceship in the middle of a gangs turf wouldn't help your situation any.

Yeah. They were mad.

Two men came forward and started yelling various insults and profanities at him, but he couldn't really understand what they were saying as hi head was still spinning from his landing. Then one shoved him roughly to the ground.

Renzas' mind went blank.

When he came too, his hands were covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw crap. The police got here first," Owen groaned, walking behind his boss.

"Be thankful it's a friend," Jack replied, walking under the police tape.

"Ah, Torchwood. Should've expected you'd show up on a case like this," Officer Kathy Swanson sighed.

"Nice to see you too Officer. What do you have?" Jack asked, a smile plastered on his face.

"In all honesty, I'm not sure. If you'll follow me please," she said, walking away. The team followed.

"We came out when people started calling in. Mostly along the lines of 'This thing fell out of the sky,' and 'Something crashed in the park near my house.' We didn't really believe them until one of our officers actually found…well, this," she motioned.

Behind her was a large, silvery pod, half of which was plowed into the ground. It looked almost organic in nature, the top of the hull looking almost like the ridges of a humpback whale, coming down to a point like a canopy over the bottom. The underside of the hull was smooth, except for three portholes on either side.

"And that's not all," she said, pointing to a tent near the bottom of the pod. "We found two bodies at the base of the…thing. We thought at first that they had been killed by debris from the crash, but upon further inspection," she paused, stopping and turning around towards them, "We found that the hits were to calculated and precise. These men were known gang members, they had any number of enemies, but as their deaths correlate with that thing crashing down into the park, we still think that it had _something_ to do with it."

"It probably does," Jack said, his face now all business. "Owen, Tosh, go look at the bodies. Gwen, you'll come look at the…thing, with me," he motioned towards the pod. "If you could clear everyone out, Officer Swanson."

"Sure, I'll let Torchwood have their time to play," Kathy smirked. She turned and waved her people away before walking off herself.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Jack turned to Gwen. "That's not a thing. That is a spaceship. I'm a little fuzzy on the details, but I'm pretty sure I've seen this particular model before. It was when I was younger, but I distinctly remember that the aliens who use this type of ship used them for cargo hauling, and that the species themselves were extreme pacifists. You would rarely see one angry, and you would never see one killing."

"So, something else is on that ship?" Gwen asked, pretty sure of the answer.

"Most likely. And whatever it is, it's dangerous," Jack replied.

"And now it's loose in Cardiff," Gwen sighed, shaking her head. She looked away, saying "So what do we do-," but she stopped, midsentence.

Because Jack was gone.


End file.
